overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Satisfy National Competition
Competition Mechanics # The Fourth Satisfy National Competition was held on the 3rd of August in China and will last for four days. # The venue is Beijing Stadium, Beijing, China. # There are 125 countries participating in this year's National Competition with almost 1,300 participants. # The players can participate in a maximum of any 3 events # Closed system for players' events: the events the players registered will not be disclosed. Competition Events Free-for-All * Battlefield Single * Drawing the Sword Saint * Recapture the Mine * Breaking the Hero * PvP * Obstacles Race Team * Target Processing * Boss Raid * Siege War Cooperation * Demon King's Subjugation Mentioned Participants Participants named by order of mention during the event Known Participation First Day (details were skipped) # Battlefield #* Coke - one of the survivors? # Drawing the Sword Saint #* Yura - GOLD # Recapture the Mine #* Coke - GOLD #* Li Xuandu - BRONZE Second Day (details were skipped) * United States, Canada and China - 2 GOLDs each * United Kingdom, France, Japan and Russia - SILVERs * Brazil - 1 GOLD * South Korea ** Peak Sword - SILVER ** Toon - SILVER # Target Processing ## Brazil ### Jishuka - GOLD # Obstacles Race ## Toon Third Day (details were skipped) # Boss Raid ## USA - GOLD ### Zibal ### Haster # Siege War ## USA - GOLD ### Kraugel ### Lauel ## South Korea ### Yura ### Coke ## Japan ### Yoshimura ## China - SILVER ## Canada - BRONZE Fourth Day # Breaking the Hero ## Zhang Jian ## unnamed ## unnamed ## Mei Xiao ## Kraugel # Escape the Labyrinth ## Eat Spicy Jokbal - GOLD # Block Building ## Carrie of Australia - GOLD # Tree Cutting ## Richter of Canada - GOLD # PvP ## Mei Xiao ## Zibal - GOLD ## Pon ## Seuron ## Bubat ## Damian ## Goshar ## Everton ## Yura - SILVER ## Regas ## Chris # Demon King's Subjugation ## Mei Xiao ## GosharChapter 947 ## Zibal ## Seuron ## Damian ## KraugelChapter 947 (unnamed) | The person who knew the identity of the demon king trembled. ## CokeChapter 950 ## Peak Sword ## Eat Spicy Jokbal #* Jishuka - 2 GOLD (unordered, update later) #* Chris - 1 GOLD 1 SILVER (unordered, update later) #* South Korea - 1 GOLD ¿4 SILVER? Final Result Overall Rankings 1st - United States (10 gold, 17 silver, 11 bronze). 2nd - Canada (8 gold, 5 silver, 4 bronze). 3rd - South Korea (7 gold, 6 silver, 1 bronze). 4th - China (7 gold, 5 silver, 7 bronze). 5th - Russia (6 gold, 2 silver, 1 bronze). 6th - United Kingdom (6 gold, 1 silver, 5 bronze). 7th - Japan (3 gold, 3 silver, 4 bronze). 8th - India (3 gold, 2 silver, 3 bronze). 9th - Brazil (3 gold, 1 silver, 0 bronze). 10th - Spain (1 gold, 0 silver, 1 bronze). (Based on available information in chapter 948 and 967) Notes * It seems that the event "Drawing the Sword" was "Drawing the Sword Saint". Not sure if this is a mistake (author/translator) or not. * In chapter 967, it seems the sentence "The players had won five gold, silver and bronze medals" is incorrect. The sentence may mean "five gold, five silver and five bronze medals" or simply "five gold, silver and bronze medals each" with respect to chapters 945 and 948. However, it may actually mean just five medals. But, refer to the succeeding statements: Jishuka - 2 gold, Chris - 1 gold 1 silver, Kraugel and Zibal (disregard), and South Korea - 1 gold (jumping from sixth to third place). In chapter 948, China had 7 gold and 5 silver while South Korea had 6 gold and 1 silver + Yura's silver from PvP, meaning South Korea also need at least 4 silvers to overtake China. A total of at least 9 medals are derived from the statements. Even further, if chapter 948 says that up to 15 medals can be won and chapter 967 says that if they had succeeded in the event, three more medals would've been added, then there should be at most 12 medals won in the failed Demon King's Subjugation event. Therefore, where does the the statement "five gold, silver and bronze medals" fit? Also notice that there are only five medals mentioned, then how did South Korea become third place? Category:Events Category:Real World Events